totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Gwen (Telekinesis)
If you're taking Gwen to the prom, you have a date for disaster! Story In a game of kickball, Gwen is playing against the opposing team (Sierra, Eva, Katie, Sadie, Heather, and Izzy). After missing the ball, her classmates (even Courtney, who told Gwen that "she eats dust") insult her for making them lose. In the Girls Showers, Gwen notices a period. Thinking she's dying, she tries to yell "HELP ME!". Rather than helping, the girls (led by Courtney, and Dakota, who quickly remorse the incident) throw tampons and sanitary napkins at Gwen. Gym Teacher Blaineley intervenes the scene, and comforts Gwen. Both ladies go to Father McLean's office, so Gwen is excused from Gym for the week, and is offered to take Study Hall. Mr. Milton talks to Gwen's Mom, about the incident, saying that Gwen is a grown woman, and didn't know she had her period in the Girls Gym. The next day, Blaineley punishes the girls, by making them do an after-school detention in form of a boot-camp. Courtney refuses, and she is thrown out of prom. She gets Justin, and Alejandro to get back at Gwen, for putting her in detention. At home, Gwen tries on a lovely dress for prom night. Gwen's mother forbids her from going to the prom. If she disobeys, then they will have to move, and never see Duncan (who Dakota arranged for Gwen to take to prom, so she can be accepted) again. Blaineley talks to Dakota and Duncan, about Gwen. Dakota claims that "they're trying to make her feel accepted". Blaineley redoubtably says "okay". At the pig farm, Justin kills the pigs, so that when Duncan and Gwen are prom king and prom queen, respectively, pigs blood will fall on her or Duncan. When prom night comes, Duncan and Gwen are sitting at the same table, talking about her school life. Blaineley happily compliments on Gwen's acceptance at the group. Courtney, with help from Justin and Alejandro, rig the votes so that Gwen is Prom Queen. The results are in, and Duncan and Gwen are Prom King and Prom Queen. Celebrating her moment of freedom, Dakota notices Pigs' Blood on top of her friend, Gwen. She tries to warn Gwen, but Blainley intervenes, thinking that she's ruining Gwen's good time, and throws Dakota out of the gym. This allows Gwen to get drenched in pigs' blood. Meanwhile, an empty bucket knocks out Duncan, Gwen's prom date. After noticing the school laughing at her, hence her mother's warnings, she lashes out in vengeance, shutting the gym doors, and causing major tension between other students (i.e. Lindsay gets squirted really hard with the hose). After the gym is on fire, Gwen, noticing that Courtney and Alejandro are after her, use her telekinesis to upset the car engine, and make the car explode. When she got home, Gwen took a bath, and broke out, saying that the school laughed at her. She was in her mother's arms, and comforted each other, with candles in the background. Gwen wants to be with her mother, "forever". She gets her wish by burning down her ugly house, and trapping them in together. The next morning, Dakota's father is taking to the Specialist, saying that Dakota will not attend any funerals. A cutaway scene shows Dakota attending Gwen's funeral, which shows a sign, which has been vandalized with "Gwen Fahenbock dies in h*ll". Gwen's corpse grabs Dakota's hand, making her scream. Dakota is seen screaming in her bed, with her father by her side. Transcript Trivia *This story is a parody of the 1976 film Carrie, starring Sissy Spacek. *Gwen is the main protagonist of the story, despite the fact that she killed most of the school using her telekinesis on Prom Night. *This story is the most graphic fan fiction, in terms of violence and scary images.